


Doris & Mary-Anne Are Riding On The Rails

by Healy



Category: Doris & Mary-Anne Are Breaking Out Of Prison (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalalalalawhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalawhy/gifts).



“Gotta tell you, Mary-Anne, I am _de-lighted_ that you’re coming with me on my Trans-Continental Adventure!” said Doris. “Though we’ll have to hop a new train soon, ‘cuz this one only goes as far as Newark.”

Mary-Anne said nothing, eyes steady on the passing scenery.

“Now,” said Doris, “let’s dig into this good ol’ can of beans!” She tore open the can and took a big bite, then promptly spit it out. “Eugh! Disgusting! Why’s it taste so bad?”

Doris looked at the label: _DRIED COW PATTIES_. “Aw, man! Why don’t I ever read these things before I eat ‘em?”


End file.
